Twotter Chapter 2: Valentine's Day
by Mouthieee
Summary: Bella wakes up from her coma and kicks an awaiting Harry out the hospital wing. He remembers that it's Valentine's Day and goes on a search to find Ginny. When he does, he doesn't like what he sees. Don't forget to review this and Chapter 1!


**He waited for her eyes to open. It had been five days since the fall, and she still hadn't awakened. When Bella hit the ground, she didn't die on impact. No blood pooled around her. She laid there with her eyes shut and limbs sprawled. The Cullens claimed they did a spell to make Bella's body indestructible, so that when she hit the ground she was perfectly fine. Harry didn't believe them. He asked why Edward didn't he use a wand. The reply he got was that his family was unlike any other wizard family out there. They did not need wands and were experts at non-verbal spells. Harry was skeptical. He knew the Cullens were different; but they certainly weren't wizards.**

**Bella's eyelids fluttered. Harry jumped up from his seat and ran to Bella's side. Edward remained where he had been seated, looking indifferent.**

"**What kind of husband are you?!? Your wife is waking up from her coma, and you're just sitting there as if she's still under! You repulse me," Harry quietly screamed at Edward.**

"**I'm not getting my hopes up. She could be going under permanently," Edward replied.**

**Bella's eyes blinked open. She inhaled deeply, and looked around the room. Her sight landed on Harry, and she immediately shut her eyes.**

"**Make him leave, Edward," she mumbled.**

"**Make **_**me **_**leave? Your husband is the one who wasn't worried about you the whole time you were unconscious!" Harry shouted.**

"**1: Keep it down and 2: Get out," Bella said. Her eyes were still closed.**

"**Since you love my wife so much, you can respect her wishes and go," remarked Edward.**

"**Fine. I'll leave, but I am coming back." Harry trudged out the hospital wing, his spirit ravaged. All he had wanted to do was apologize for his behavior, but Bella was still so infuriated by him, she didn't even want Harry in her presence. He hurried down the staircases, trying to be off them before they started moving.**

**He heard some murmuring, and looked to his left. Harry spotted Jacob and Renesmee going at it on a far staircase. Jacob hadn't been hurt in the fall. He was supposedly and Animagus, so he turned into a wolf and landed on his feet, breaking into a sprint.**

"**You know there are tons of spare rooms in the castle," Harry called out. They both looked up, and blushed, turning a tomato red.**

"**Sorry about that, Harry. Jacob couldn't pass up the opportunity," Renesmee glanced up at Jacob with a devilish smirk. **

"**Like I said, tons of empty rooms. All around the castle. Just look for them."**

"**Let's go get one of those rooms before we disturb someone else. Sorry again, Harry! Have a great day!" Renesmee smiled as she and Jacob bounded up the steps. **

**Renesmee was beautiful. Her brown hair was down her back. Her smile was radiant. Her voice was like chimes. Harry thought she was nicely proportioned too. She looked a lot like Bella, but she looked even more like Edward, and for that she was hideous. She could light up a room with her beauty, but the fact that her father was **_**him**_** made her absolutely grotesque.**

**Harry rolled his eyes and decided he was going to go to Hagrid's. By now the stairs had changed, and he had to wait. He spotted a Ron and Hermione lip-locked against a window.**

"**Oh for St. Nicholas' sake! Everyone is acting as if today is Valentine's Day! You two in this corner. Jacob and Renesmee on the stairs. And Bella and Edward wanting to be alone… What is it with you guys?!?!" Harry yelled out. Ron and Hermione separated and glanced at each other.**

"**But Harry, it **_**is**_** Valentine's Day," Hermione said with a smile. "Where is Ginny, and why aren't you two doing the same?"**

**Harry had completely forgotten about her. He recalled that she had come up to the hospital wing to see him, but he told her to go away. **_**She must think I'm a down right foul git, Harry thought.**_

"_**Ron, where's your sister?" By this time, Ron and Hermione had gone back to their previous state.**_

"_**Urgh- I - mrm- believe she's- rmm- in the - argh- Great Hall," Ron replied in between kisses.**_

"_**Thanks. And you two also need to get a room." As Harry restarted his journey, this time searching for Ginny, Ron and Hermione scampered up the stairs. With great fervor, Harry rushed to the Great Hall. He was almost there, when he bumped into Snape, who clearly hadn't washed his hair in at least six weeks because it was all greasy and dandruff-filled,**_

"_**Running in the corridors, Mr. Potter? 15 points from Gryffindor," Snape said with a grimy grin.**_

"_**Oh really? Well, while you're taking points from my house, you should be buying yourself some shirts that fit, and keeping up on your hygiene. When was the last time you brushed your teeth? Last week? Is that shirt from the 80's? It's so tight, I bet you had to put those buttons back on a dozen times each. 50 points from Slytherin house," Harry replied, and continued walking.**_

_**Harry finally arrived at the hall, and looked around. He saw Carlisle chatting with Fred Weasley, but they were the only two in there. Harry walked up to them.**_

"_**Have either of you seen Ginny?"**_

"_**Harry, nice to see you," Carlisle said. "I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen her. Have you, Fred?"**_

"_**Not for sure, mate. Earlier she was muttering something 'bout going to go see Buckbeak. I would check there," Fred replied.**_

"_**Err, ohkay thanks. See you later." Harry once again started searching for Ginny. He needed to apologize for blowing her off. He needed to tell her he loved her. He needed to get a spare room with her and make this Valentine's Day right.**_

"_**Harry was almost to Hagrid's. He felt the cold air whip across his face. The snowflakes were falling gently. It was a beautiful day.**_

_**He spotted Buckbeak and the giant creature looked quite lonely. Soon after spotting the companionless hippogriff, he saw a spot of flaming red hair, standing out against the gray and white surroundings.**_

"_**Ginny!" Harry called out as rushed over to her. Ginny's back was to him, and she was on her knees. A hand was on her hip and Harry assumed it was her own.**_

"_**Ginny!" he called again as he got nearer to her. When he was almost there, she turned around. Harry stopped dead in his tracks.**_

_**Ginny had both hands on a face, so she was not touching her own hips. Soft, pink, glossy smudges were all over the face. Ginny's eyes widened in horror. A sneer crossed the face.**_

"_**Oh! My old pal Potter," the face said. "You see what your girlfriend's been doing to me?"**_

"_**It's true, Harry," Ginny said with a cold expression. "You haven't been treating me right. So I've looked for love elsewhere."**_

_**Harry's worse nightmares had been confirmed: Ginny and Malfoy had been kissing.**_


End file.
